


【翻译】Truth in the Thunder/振聋发聩

by Sevenlock



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, mildly dark doctor, selfish hero, very bad choices, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenlock/pseuds/Sevenlock
Summary: 他矗立于高大的落地窗边，俯视夜幕下的城市。她发誓这就是她上次丢下他的地方，她等着他率先开口。“像往常一样，是吗？”他问道，转身面对她。
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Kudos: 11





	【翻译】Truth in the Thunder/振聋发聩

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truth in the Thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172056) by [nostalgia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia). 



> This is a translation.  
> The original work is by nostalgia in the link below  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172056

博士在确定所有人都入睡后潜入了控制室，她凭着记忆输入坐标，发了一条简短的信息昭示她的不请自来。

她打开了Delta波增强器，那是她为了诸如此刻的夜晚特意安装在TARDIS上的。她的朋友们会安全地置身梦中直到她将其关闭。这并不危险，他们也不会被伤害，她尽力对自己辩驳道。

有些事情他们无需知道。尤其是那些他们不会同意的事情，他们会拼命阻止她做的事情。

博士不想被阻止，她心痒难耐，燥热郁结心中和双腿之间。

时间引擎停了下来，她安静地离开飞船。

\---

他矗立于高大的落地窗边，俯视夜幕下的城市。她发誓这就是她上次丢下他的地方，她等着他率先开口。

“像往常一样，是吗？”他问道，转身面对她。

她脱去大衣作为回答，直接走向卧室。他顺从地跟在她身后，一如既往。

他追上她，在身后关上门。“我原以为——”他开始说话，但词句被打断，她凶狠地将他推抵在墙上。

“摸我，”她说，“不要说话。”*她冷硬地亲吻他直到他沉默地败下阵来，他将她温暖的躯体拉近自己。她用牙齿捉住他的下唇，毫不温柔地卷进口中。她撕咬下去。

注释：原句“Touching,” she says, “not talking.” 我感觉不管怎么翻译都翻不出那个味道，甚至想要自暴自弃翻成“走肾，不要走心”。我试了好几个隐晦的版本结果发现就直译最带感……（

他小声呻吟，举起一只手透过她的T恤笼握她的胸脯。（有一次他曾嘲笑过T恤上的彩虹，那一次她罕见地允许他聊些什么，她对他喊着“Mary Poppins”以回击，并且自认为赢家。）她稍稍拱起脊背倚靠向他的触摸，指甲划过他的头皮。

当然，她本应该凌驾于这些欲望。她本应该对性伴侣有更好的品味。她本应该是他们中的“好人”。他那么了解她，然而这也是她为什么出现在这里的原因。

她挣脱出来，滑下肩带，将T恤翻上头顶再扔开。她一步步倒退直到小腿碰到了床边，接着她向后坠落，拉扯着他一起倒在床垫上。空气离开她的肺部，灼热又沉痛。

他的手指溜进她裤子的松紧带下，她扭动着帮他摆脱那条裤子。她开始从下往上扯开他衬衫的扣子，当她解开领口的那一颗时，她将手掌掐在了他的咽喉上。

“你想掐死我。”她说，往事浮现。

“你喜欢这样。”他回应道，喉结贴着她的手掌移动。

“时机不对。”她低声喃喃，将衬衫从他的肩膀上扯下。

她没再说话。她不想说话，也不必说话，他们早就直到对方的爱好与性癖。他们在过去几个世纪里都没怎么变过。

她急切地包裹住他，抬起髋部加快节奏。她对上他的凝视，注意到他眼中的欲念和痛苦混杂一块，将其存档归类以供日后再烦。在他做过这一切之后，他的感觉真的还重要吗？

她在高潮时用伽里弗雷语咒骂，这种死去的语言在她双唇上如同尘埃。她将思绪集中于快感、血液嗡鸣和她自己心脏的跳动之上。

“你可以高潮了。”她低声说，然后他谨遵命令。他低下头想要亲吻她，但她转过头，推开他的肩膀。“下去，”她下令。

他翻身仰躺在她身边，而她目光笔直地盯向天花板。他们在寂静中躺了整整一分钟，接着她想到——她希望——她能在他开始朝着她发泄感情之前离开。或者最好在他尝试着开口前离开，因为这并不是她来这里地目的，她也完全不甚在意。

她失败了。

“我们能聊聊吗？”他问道，语气犹豫。

她迅速坐起身，双腿翻到床边。“我得回去了。有要做的事和要去的地方。”她从地板上捡起衣服，开始着装。空气中泛着冷意，侵袭着她皮肤上的汗液。她听见他叹息，感觉到他转身背向她时床垫的移动。让他生闷气去吧，又不是说他无缘无故便受此折磨。

她头也不回地走向她的TARDIS，想着这个老女孩是不是正在评判她。或许是得有个人来评判她。

博士走进了她的飞船，伸长手臂放松。冲澡，然后吃点什么。一切搞定后再叫醒她的家人们。把他们带去个不错的地方。别想着法师。继续奔跑*，一如既往。

注释：原文“keep running”，我感觉其实深层意思是“继续逃离”，但是这里就很像博士用“奔跑”的意思欺骗自己，所以翻译成了“继续奔跑”。想过用“奔逃”但总感觉把“逃”这个意思正大光明摆出来意味就不够了……

呼吸。

-end-


End file.
